User blog:GoosebumpsArt/Give Yourself Goosebumps PLOT GENERATOR!
1 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 Your cousin, Your best friend, Your older brother, Your older sister, Your younger brother, Your younger sister, Your neighbor, Your classmate, Your psychoanalyst, Dr. An escaped monkey from the local zoo, a hulking beast named Sam, Riley, Arin, Andy, Ashton, Ellis, Avery, Bailey, Taylor, Jay, Jo, P.J., A.J., Ash, Emerson, Jamey, Harley, Kelly, Rory, Stevie, Tyler, Frankie, Charlie, Jordan, R.L., finds disses seizes steps on clones smells senses sees your an unknown person's your mother's your father's magical favorite special evil lucky invisible radical cool boring wizard vampire ghost time machine book of spells wand secret stash of magic beans puppet pet snake genie jar of mysterious ooze and breaks it. loses it. then eats it. destroys it. burns it. throws it away. then begins mass marketing duplicates of it. crushes it. steals it. sells it to fuel their book addiction. steals its power. reveals that they are actually an alien. runs away. begins stuttering. begins crying. begins freaking out. begins flying. Then, your cousin, your best friend, your older brother, your older sister, your younger brother, your younger sister, your neighbor, your classmate, your psychoanalyst, Dr. an escaped monkey from the local zoo, a hulking beast named Sam, Riley, Arin, Andy, Ashton, Ellis, Avery, Bailey, Taylor, Jay, Jo, P.J., A.J., Ash, Emerson, Jamey, Harley, Kelly, Rory, Stevie, Tyler, Frankie, Charlie, Jordan, R.L., finds disses seizes steps on clones smells senses sees your an unknown person's your mother's your father's magical favorite special evil lucky invisible radical cool boring wizard vampire ghost time machine book of spells wand secret stash of magic beans puppet pet snake genie jar of mysterious ooze and breaks it. loses it. then eats it. destroys it. burns it. throws it away. then begins mass marketing duplicates of it. crushes it. steals it. sells it to fuel their book addiction. steals its power. reveals that they are actually an alien. runs away. begins stuttering. begins crying. begins freaking out. begins flying. Worst of all, Fortunately, Unfortunately, Suddenly, Unexpectedly, And — as if things weren't bad enough — your cousin, your best friend, your older brother, your older sister, your younger brother, your younger sister, your neighbor, your classmate, your psychoanalyst, Dr. an escaped monkey from the local zoo, a hulking beast named Sam, Riley, Arin, Andy, Ashton, Ellis, Avery, Bailey, Taylor, Jay, Jo, P.J., A.J., Ash, Emerson, Jamey, Harley, Kelly, Rory, Stevie, Tyler, Frankie, Charlie, Jordan, R.L., finds disses seizes steps on clones smells senses sees your an unknown person's your mother's your father's magical favorite special evil lucky invisible radical cool boring wizard vampire ghost time machine book of spells wand secret stash of magic beans puppet pet snake genie jar of mysterious ooze and breaks it. loses it. then eats it. destroys it. burns it. throws it away. then begins mass marketing duplicates of it. crushes it. steals it. sells it to fuel their book addiction. steals its power. reveals that they are actually an alien. runs away. begins stuttering. begins crying. begins freaking out. begins flying. You are conflicted. You are confused. You are saddened. You don't know how to respond. You secretly fear for you life. You are conflicted. ---- If you want to invest all your savings in BitCoin, end this story, partake in a game of real-life Frogger, pirate some groovy MP3 files, pursue a career in professional skydiving, hear a weird trick discovered by a mom, remove all the locks from your house and rely on the honor system, drink some stagnant puddle-water, try biking downhill without a helmet, buy an unrealistically cheap "hover" board from a shady website, explore a rumbling volcano, provoke some wildlife, go Black Friday shopping, read that one email that says "ILOVEYOU", mosey on over to this page. run over here! step right this way! waddle this way! meander in this direction! shimmy over here. follow this path. scoot this way. '' ''Or — if you'd rather not do that if that ain't your thang if that sounds awful if your parents warned you about stuff like that ''— maybe click here. Category:Blog posts